YOUNG'MOMMA' & BILLIONAIRE (hunhan versi)
by bubbl.th
Summary: Karena rasa penasaran akhirnya dia memasrahkan apapun yang dilakukan pria diatasnya,termasuk membiarkan cairan pekat itu menyembur didalam tubuhnya berkali kali. Tapi takdir berkata lain,tuhan seakan memberikan sebuah kehidupan didalam perutnya,sebuah janin yang bahkan tidak dia duga akan berada dalam tubuhnya hingga beberapa bulan kedepan.(HUNHAN VERS)
1. Chapter 1

-YOUNG'MOMMA' &BILLIONAIRE -

.

.

.

Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

EXO Pairing Couple

Genre: BOYSLOVE & MPREG

Rate: M

A/N : Ini adalah fanfiction REMAKE milik sekai007 diwatpad cerita ini murni dari akun sekai007 disini saya cuman ngubah main cast dan saya udah dapet izin dari akun mengalami sedikit perubahan untuk penyesuaian.

Chapter 1

Aku bergabung dengan beberapa temanku yang lain, menyesap minuman yang sedikit beralkohol, hari ini tepat usiaku 18 tahun dan lusa kami sudah menghadiri acara perpisahan dan pemberian penghargaan kelulusan, beruntung aku lulus dengan nilai yang pas pas'an. Aku masih meminum minuman ku sampai habis, bartender kembali mengisi gelas ku dan segera kuteguk habis, beberapa teman yang duduk disebelahku tertawa entah kenapa.

"kau sudah mencoba melakukan anal sex?"suara mereka sayup sayup aku dengar,aku memutar kursi putar ku dan memperhatikan pembahasan mereka kali ini,anal sex?

"Xi Luhan,bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah merasakanya?"tanya temanku namanya Ok Taecyeon.

"Tidak"Balasku seadanya dan meminum kembali minuman ku.

"Kau harus mencoba nya"serunya kini.

"Kemarin aku melakuka nya dengan salah satu Nerd disekolah kita, dan sialan itu nikmat"Kata salah satu temanku lagi, aku tidak tertarik lagi tapi melihat ekspresi mereka yang sudah merasakan nya membuatku sedikit penasaran? Kaum gay di korea selatan masih tidak terlalu terlihat, walaupun beberapa masyarakat masih memandang kaum 'itu' tidak pantas hidup dan terang terangan menolak.

Ini sudah hampir gelas kesepuluh malam ini, aku berdiri dengan kesadaranku seadanya, Xi Yunho akan membunuhku kali ini, Xi Yunho itu ayahku satu satunya orang tua tunggalku setelah kematian pelacur keparat itu yang merupakan ibuku, aku tidak akan menarik perkataanku ibuku memang pelacur yang tidak sengaja tidur dengan ayahku, dan lahirlah aku anak haram dari hubungan mereka, sampai akhir hayatnya mereka tidak mengikat tali pernikahan, mereka lebih sukahidup seperti dinegara eropa sana, abaikan tentang mereka aku harus segera pulang sekarang. Aku berjalan sempoyongan padahal kadar alkohol yang kuminum hanya 10% saja tapi kenapa duniaku terasa berputar, aku hampir jatuh saat menuruni tangga kalau tidak ada yang menyangga tubuh lemasku, samar aku mencium bau harum yang menyenangkan aku tidak tau aku tidak tau tentang wewangian tapi menurutku kali ini wangi tubuh orang didepan ku sangat wangi.

"Gomawo ne"Kataku pelan, aku hendak menuruni tangga namun lagi lagi aku hampir terjatuh.

"Dimana alamat rumahmu?"Tanyanya dengan suara berat nya itu, aku berusaha membuka mataku namun gagal.

"Bawa saja aku ketempatmu"Jawabku sekaligus menggodanya,entah kenapa aku melakukan hal ini alkohol benar benar memakan kesadaranku.

Tubuhku melayang begitu saja,aku merasakan kumpulan darah mengalir kekepalaku, kurasa dia menganggut tubuhku seperti karung masuk kedalam mobil miliknya dan dia mengemudikan mobil entah kemana,aku tidak peduli yang jelas aku suka bau tubuh yang dikeluarkan nya membuatku nyaman dan ingin tertidur, belom sampai memejamkan mata menuju alam mimpi orang itu kembali mengangkat tubuhku dan kurasakan punggungku terhempas dikasur empuk yang entah terbuat dari apa, belum sempat memprotes atau sekadar melihat siapa yang ada diatas tubuhku kurasakan kecupan dan lumatan yang kian panas dibibirku, aku mengikuti gerakan bibirnya kami saling melumat sesekali kami melepaskan pagutan untuk mengambil nafas dan kembali menyatukan bibir kami,tanganku sudah meremas rambutnya ciuman semakin dalam dan kurasakan tangan besar itu kini menyentuh seluruh tubuhku yang tiba tiba terasa dingin, ini bukan ciuman pertama bagiku dan juga bukan sex petama untukku tapi entah kenapa saat tangan itu membelai seluruh tubuhku yang mungkin polos aku kepanasan karena gairah yang meletup,aku ingin disentuh lebih dari bulan minim kudapat saat aku membuka mataku perlahan,seseorang yang ada dihadapan ku ternyata lelaki aku hendak berdiri memaki tapi tidak bisa,tangan nya terlalu memabukkan hingga membuatku terlena dan pasrah dengan apapun yang akan dia lakukan padaku,cumbuan nya berada dileherku membuat sebuah bekas disana,aku mendesah tidak karuan sialan ini lebih dari yang aku bayangkan.

Tangan nya tidak tinggal diam,tangan pria itu menyentuh putingku yang sudah mengeras membuatku melengkungkan tubuhku,bibirnya semakin ganas melumat daguku dan kembali dibibirku,kurasakan sesuatu yang mengeras mengenai paha dalam ku,aku melenguh nikmat apa lagi saat sesuatu itu membelai belakang tubuhku.

"Ah" Desahku

"Sehun,panggil aku sehun"suaranya berat,serak,dan sexy."

"sehun,sentuh ah aku lebahhih dalamkh"Desahku padanya,tanpa diperintah dua kali dia melakukan nya,memuaskan hasrat sialanku tanpa peduli aku terancam atau tidak,kurasakan benda padat itu hendak memasuki lubang anus ku, ini sakit sialan aku mau berhenti tapi tidak dengan sehun,dia menarik tubuhnya kedalam tubuhku dengan kuat hingga miliknya berada dalam tubuhku seutuhnya.

Tidak ada pergerakan sampai akhirnya aku menyuruh sehun untuk bergerak,awalnya masih terasa perih saat batang itu menggesek lubang ku,tapi lama kelamaan aku mendesah keenakan saat dia menyentuh titik paling nikmat dalam tubuhku. Aku terus berteriak kenikmatan menyebut namanya berkali kali sampai kami berdua kelelahan dengan sperma yang bercecer dimana mana, dan miliknya yang masih ada didalam tubuhku.

Aku tertidur karena kelelahan,ini luar biasa sekalipun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi sex kali ini memang sangat luar biasa

.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat seluruh persendianku hampir copot,bagian belakang tubuhku terasa remuk apalagi bagian pinggang kebawah itu sangat membiasakan pencahayaan yang masuk sedikit,mengingat kejadian semalam dan melirik samping tempat tidurku,aku tidak mendapati siapapun disana,melirik sekeliling apartemen dan tidak menemukan siapapun jugan sialan. Aku mendudukan diriku sendiri dan memegang kepalaku yang sakit sialan kenapa aku bisa liar seperti semalam, aku menyibak selimutku melirik tubuh polosku sendiri, sisa sperma yang sudah mengering bercecer ditubuhku.

Mataku menangkap beberapa ratus won disana,apa dia menganggapku pelacur? berdiri dari duduku tidak memperdulikan pantat yang sakit,entah kenapa sesuatu dalam tubuhku marah saat tidak mendapati seseorang yang bersenang senang atas tubuhku semalam tidak ada,bahkan dengan hina nya dia memberikan beberapa ratus won untukku, sehun ya namanya sehun,aku keluar dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangku,berjalan dengan hati hati untuk memungut pakaianku dan mengenakan nya kembali kecuali celana dalam yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu,aku hanya mengenakan bokser langsung dan celana jeans skinny ku,aku sekarang merutuki celana itu sekarang,bongkahan pantatku terasa mengambil beberapa ratus won itu dan memasukanya kedalam saku celana ku,kakiku berhenti melangkah saat mendapati sebuah kertas persegi panjang dibawah kakiku, aku berjongkok dengan hati hati untuk mengambilnya,sebuah kartu nama dan aku segera memasukanya kedalam saku,aku tidak bertingkah seperti wanita yang habis diperawani, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi keluar dari tempat ini yang baru kuketahui adalah hotel berjalan hati hati dan pelan,aku menaiki taxi untuk menuju club semalam untuk mengambil mobilku yang masih tertinggal sampai dirumah dengan mobilku, pintu gerbang rumah ini masih tertutup rapat ada beberapa orang memenuhi pagar, mereka memegang note dan pena serta kamera yang menggantung dileher mereka,mereka memperhatikan sekeliling segera keluar dan berhenti melangkah mendekat saat kulihat tulisan digerbang rumah itu "Rumah Ini Disita"tulisnya disana dengan hangul,aku memasuki mobilku entah kemana perginya si brengsek itu sekarang,ponselku berdering itu ternyata Xi Yunho,Ayahku.

"Luhan,aku harus pergi" suaranya,aku hendak memaki tapi dia mematikan sambungan telpon,apa lagi kali ini?!.

Aku memukul setir kemudi kuat dan segera meninggalkan perkarangan rumahku aku harus tinggal dimana?Aku tidak memiliki apapun karena sifat borosku, terlalu lama duduk membuat tubuhku sakit,dan satu satunya cara adalah menemui kyungsoo sepupuku sekaligus sahabatku satu satunya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Kau tidak lihat berita? Rumah dan segala aset Xi Corp sudah dipindah tangankan dan bangkrut ketitik paling bawah,perusahaan itu hancur"Kataku pelan,aku membaringkan tubuhku di sofa kecil miliknya,Apartemen kyungsoo memang tidak besar,dia tinggal sendirian karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal,Paman dan bibiku meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu,umur kyungsoo dan aku hanya beda 1 tahun.

"Kau bercanda"

"Tidak,aku serius."Kataku memejamkan mataku,hari ini sangat gila perasaan marahku benar benar sampai di ubun ubun,aku hanya tidak tau cara untuk yang ke-18 aku malah mendapatkan hadiah seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan aku tinggal bersama kyungsoo dan sudah hampir 10 kali dia mengusirku,tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau dan akhirnya kyungsoo menyerah dan membiarkan ku disini,mobil mewahku sudah kujual untuk menutupi beberapa persen utang yang appa tinggalkan,hidupku kali ini benar benar berantakan,dikejar beberapa rentenir appa dan mantan pengacara appa yang menyebutkan utang yang appa miliki,dan sialnya itu hampir 1 milyar won, si tua bangka sialan!

"Uek"Aku menutup mulutku kmbali,berjalan lebih tepatnya berlari menuju kamar mandi,memuntahkan isi perutku kembali sudah hampir 3 kali aku begini dan hampir setiap pagi di 2 minggu belakang memijit pelipisku pelan dan menidurkan diriku di sofa.

"Lu kau baik baik saja?"Tanya kyungsoo yang baru menyelesaikan mandi paginya, dia hari ini menyentuh keningku lalu kembali ketempt semula.

"Sudah berapa kali kau memuntahkan isi perutmu hari ini lu?"

"Hampir 3 kali kyung"

"Lu,kau seperti tengah mengandung saja?"ucap kyungsoo padaku,aku masih memejamkan mataku tanganku kugunakan untuk menutupi mataku,mengabaikan apa yang kyungsoo katakan.

"Kau perlu diperiksa lu"

"Tidak"

"Terserah"Jawabnya nya pergi

Aku kembali tidur dan terbangun setelah beberapa jam terlelap.

"Kau sudah bangun lu?"suara kyungsoo.

"Hm-ueek"Aku segera bangkit dari dudukku dan berlari kekamar mandi memuntahkan kembali isi perutku yang sudah kosong.

"Lu kita kedokter"Final kyungsoo,dan kali ini aku menerimanya.

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit kecil didaerah ini aku dan kyungsoo segera keluar dari taxi dan membayar berjalan diikuti dengan kyungsoo menemui dokter umum dan menunggu giliranku,aku segera masuk kedalam ruangan dokter tersebut dan menyuruh kyungsoo menunggu diluar,aku menceritakan keluhan yang kualami dan sedikit keraguan diwajah tuanya.

"Berbaring lah"Suara dokter itu,aku berbaring dan dokter kim membuka kaosku keatas,mengoleskan sesuatu dalam perut rataku dan dia mengambil sesuatu yang tidak aku tau apa itu,aku melotot saat monitor disampingku menyala menampilkan gambar hitam putih dan sesuatu yang kecil tidak jelas.

"Xi Luhan"

"Ne,dokter kim?"

"Kau hamil"Katanya pelan dan saat ini seluruh yang aku fikirkan menghilang dan menjadi kosong sangat kosong.

"Xi Luhan,lusa temui aku dirumah sakit ini masih banyak pasien lain,aku akan menjelaskanya aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa ada janin diperutmu sedikit lemah"

.

.

.

"Lu,sebenarnya ada apa?"Tanya kyungsoo padaku setelah kaki kami sudah memasuki apartemen miliknya.

"Aku-"

"Ya kau kenapa lu?"

"Aku hamil"suaraku pelan.

"Kau apa?"

"Aku hamil"Kataku.

"APAA?!"

"Kyung aku hamil"

"Kenapa bisa?".

Aku menceritakan tentang sehun dan diriku,tentang kami yang tidur bersama kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya menghilangkan rasa tidak percaya,lalu dia menatapku.

Tangan kyungsoo menyentuh remote dan menghidupkannya,mencari apapun selagi tidak ada kesunyian diantara kami,kyungsoo tidak percaya apa lagi aku? Bagaimana bis-

"Aku kedapur dulu"kataku meninggalkan kyungsoo yang menatap lurus dengan pikiran yang tak kuketahui.

Aku mengambil segelas air minum dan meneguk nya habis,aku kembali keruang tengah dimana kyungsoo berada,duduk disampingnya.

"Lu...jika kau tidak tau bagaimana bentuk wajahnya,apa kau tau nama lengkapnya selain sehun?"Tanya kyungsoo padaku,aku mengambil sesuatu dalam dompet ku yang tidak berisi apapun kecuali beberapa ribu won disana.

Aku mengambil kartu nama yang terselip,kartu nama milik nama lengkapnya.

"Oh Sehun"

"Nah itu,namanya Oh Sehun"Aku mendongak kan kepalaku dan kini kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang bulat menjadi semakin bulat dan menatapku horror dan televisi didepan kami.

"Kau dalam masalah besar Xi Luhan"ucap kyungsoo,suara televisi kembali terdengar.

'Oh Sehun pemuda tampan diusia awal 30 kini pemuda tampan dab pengusaha sukses itu tengah mempersiapkan acara pernikahanya dengan putri pengusaha terkenal yang berasal dari Australia, sendiri memiliki beberapa anak perusahaan di Korea selatan salah satunya perusahaan dan juga perusahaan yang dialihtangankan pada nya salah satunya Xi Corp yang beberapa waktu lalu berada dititik lemah kehancuran-'

"Lu-"

"Aku tidak apa apa kyung,aku bisa menghidupi bayi ini, lagi pula ini baik baik saja, aku baru tau sehun lah yang menghancurkan Xi Corp pada titik terbawah"

"Lu apa yang akan kau la-"

"Menghidupi anak ini dengan kemampuan ku,tidak akan kubiarkan oh sehun menemukan bayi ku walaupun aku tidak yakin soal itu".

TBC.

HMM..

HAI GUYS AKU BERHARAP KALIAN SUKA AMA INI CERITA YUPS HAPPY LUPA REVIEW^u^ ^u^


	2. Chapter 2

-YOUNG'MOMMA' &BILLIONAIRE

.

.

.

Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

EXO Pairing Couple

Genre: BOYSLOVE & MPREG

Rate: M

A/N : Ini adalah fanfiction REMAKE milik sekai007 diwatpad cerita ini murni dari akun sekai007 disini saya cuman ngubah main cast dan saya udah dapet izin dari akun mengalami sedikit perubahan untuk penyesuaian.

Chapter 2

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan sebelumnya aku bertemu kembali dengan dokter kim dirumah sakit kemarin, kali ini aku tidak perlu membuat janji periksa dengan dokter kim. Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan dokter kim, setelah mendapatkan izin masuk aku segera masuk kedalam.

"Kau datang Xi Luhan"Suaranya lembut seperti seorang ayah berbicara pada anaknya.

"Tentu dokter kim, aku ingin tau semuanya. 2 hari belakangan ini aku seperti orang gila"Aku menduduki bangku yang ada dihadapan nya sekarang.

"Jadi apa benar aku hamil?"Tanyaku pada dokter kim. Dokter kim mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci mejanya dan menyodorkannya padaku, sebuah amplop coklat.

"Ini untukku?"Tanyaku, kudapati anggukan kepala dari dokter kim dan segera kubuka amplop coklat itu, sebuah foto hasil USG kemarin, jemariku menyentuh permukaan foto tersebut, walaupun aku tidak tau sebesar apa janin nya tapi sesuatu dalam hatiku bergejolak haru.

"Itu foto janin mu di minggu ketiga"ucap dokter kim padaku, aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat dokter kim sekarang, tapi aku tidak bersuara membiarkan dokter kim kembali berbicara.

"Janin dalam perutmu itu berusia 3 minggu"jelas dokter kim.

"Ah begitu"

"Kenapa aku bisa hamil dokter?Kufikir semua yang kualami ini mimpi"Kataku pelan.

"Aku berkonsultasi dengan beberapa dokter kandungan dan spesialis lain nya, sempat kulihat kau memiliki rahim"

"Rahim?Mustahil bukan?"

"Tidak luhan, Kau bisa membuahi. Kasus seperti ini sudah pernah terjadi. Dikorea selatan sendiri kau yang pertama, sebelumnya apa kau gay?"Tanya dokter kim dengan hati hati ?Apa tidur dengan lelaki dan hanya sekali bisa dikatakan gay?.

"Entahlah hanya sekali melakukanya dan tidak ku sangka aku langsung mendapatkan hadiah seperti ini didalam perutku".

"Ah, lain kali kau harus berhati hati untuk melakukan hubungan seperti itu, aku akan memberikan beberapa resep vitamin"

"Terima kasih, Dokter kim"Kataku tulus, tanganku mengelus perut rata ku karena kesalahanku ini semua terjadi.

"Maafin baba"Suaraku dalam hati.

"Kau anak dari Xi Yunho?"Tanya dokter kim tiba tiba padaku, aku keluar dari lamunanku dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ah,iya aku anaknya"

"Kau harus bersabar"Ucap dokter kim padaku.

Kurasa hampir seluruh orang tau masalah kebangkrutan perusahaan Xi Crop, pantas saja jika aku memberitahu nama lengkapku mereka sedikit menatapku aneh entah kenapa.

"Kalau boleh aku tau,siapa ayah dari janinmu?"Tanya dokter kim dan memberikan sebuah kertas yang berisikan resep padaku.

"Kau mungkin akan terkejut saat mendengarnya"Kataku datar ,berbicara tentang ayah dari janinku membuat perasaan tidak suka muncul.

"Oh ya?Siapa?Kurasa aku bisa menahan keterkejutanku haha. "Tawa pelan dokter kim.

"Oh Sehun, si Billionaire muda yang mengguncang dunia bisnis dan kabar baiknya si Billionaire akan menikah di jeju hari ini". Kataku datar dan itu memang benar, aku sudah mencari tau fakta tentang oh sehun itu , aku tidak akan terkejut mengenai fakta itu.

"Kau bercanda!"

"Sudah kukatakan kau akan terkejut dokter kim, tapi tenang saja si oh sehun itu bukan ayah dari kandunganku , kami hanya orang asing yang membagi ranjang beberapa minggu lalu"Kataku berdiri hendak meninggalkan dokter kim yang masih terkejut mungkin.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi dokter kim"ucapku tulus dan segera keluar dari ruangan dokter kim, Membayar uang praktek yang ternyata tidak dipungut biaya sama sekali. Aku melipat kertas yang berisikan resep dan memasukanya kedalam dompet, kurasa aku tidak bisa menebus vitamin itu uangku sudah ku habiskan untuk membayar sedikit demi sedikit hutang tua bangka itu.

.

.

.

 **3 Tahun Kemudian...**

"Sehan"Panggilku pada bocah yang kini sedang asik dengan pasir ditangannya, dia berjalan dengan hati hati dan berjalan kearahku menampilkan gigi gigi nya yang baru tumbuh, Xi Sehan anakku berusia 3 tahun, Sehan sendiri lahir prematur, Sehan sendiri baru bisa berjalan saat usianya menginjak 1 tahun 8 bulan.

"Baba"Suara cempreng nya memanggilku, tangan kecilnya memeluk kaki panjang ku.

"Xi Sehan, bukannya baba bilang tidak boleh bermain kotor, hm?"Suaraku padanya, seakan mengerti sehan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kita pulang"Gumamku pada bayi gempal itu, aku mengambil alih sehan dan menggendongnya, sebelumnya aku sudah membersihkan tangan sehan dengan tisue, kami memang menghabiskan waktu dipantai hari ini.

"Baba,aniaaak"Suaranya menolak.

"No, sehanie sudah bau, kyungsoo samchon akan mencari". Kataku pelan agar sehan mengerti, Sehan diam saja dan aku segera berjalan menuju halte terdekat untuk menunggu bus, beberapa lama menunggu bus akhirnya tiba,aku menggesekkan kartu dan mencari tempat duduk, Sehan duduk dipangkuanku , dia berceloteh dengan bahasa bayinya, air liurnya kemana mana dan aku setia menghapusnya.

"Dasar, udah gede masi juga ngeces"Ejekku pada sehan.

"Baba Baba"Suaranya marah memanggilku, aku mengelus pelan rambut coklat terangnya.

"iya, iya sehanie ga ngeces cuman liuran aja"

.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu apartemen kecil kyungsoo dan aku, didalam kyungsoo sudah menunggu, kyungsoo sibuk dengan laporanya, dia menjadi salah satu devisi pemasaran, dia ketuanya.

"Anyeong sehanie.."Panggil kyungsoo pada sehan, Sehan memberontak meminta turun dari tubuhku dan segera kuturunkan, sehan berjalan hati hati kearah kyungsoo.

"yung yung"panggil sehan pada kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo- bukan yung"ucap kyungsoo pada sehan.

"Yung"

"Sehanie kemari"

"Tidak au"Tolak sehan padaku.

Aku segera mengangkut tubuhnya dan segera membawanya kedalam kamar mandi, Sehan sangat susah disuruh untuk mandi, dikamar mandi kubuka baju sehan dan bajuku sendiri sehingga kami telanjang bulat.

"Wae?Sehanie mau penisnya seperti Baba?"Ucapku.

"Eoh?"Tanya sehan tidak mengerti

"Sehanie cepat besar makanya, biar penisnya juga besar"Suaraku tertawa geli.

"XI LUHAN!JANGAN KAU KOTORI OTAK SEHANIE!"Teriak kyungsoo dari luar, kurasa dia mendengarnya.

"Sehanie jangan mau kasih pantah keorang, ingat!"Kataku mengabaikan gedoran dari luar, mengabikan kyungsoo yang memperingatiku.

"Eoh?"Lagi sehan hanya menatapku tidak mengerti.

"Dasar bapak gila"

"Aku mendengarnya kyungiee"Seruku dalam kamar mandi, aku segera memandikan sehan dan diriku sendiri, selesai dengan itu aku mengeringkan rambut coklatnya.

Aku memasangkan handuk pada pinggang ku dan segera keluar, sedangkan aku menggendong sehan keluar menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Kyungie samchon jangan mengintip sehanie"Suaraku main main dan memeluk erat sehan, menutupi tubuh mungilnya yang telanjang.

"Dasar gila"

"Siapa tau kau nafsu kyung, Anakku ini dari kecil sudah memiliki aura kebintangan mungkin dia akan jadi boyband sewaktu dia besar nanti"Kataku asal.

"Baba mamamam"Ucap sehan digendonganku.

"Kyungie samchon buatkan sehaniee makanan ya"Ucapku lembut dan segera pergi sebelum menerima teriakan kyungsoo yang memakiku.

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari kamar dengan sehan yang sudah rapi, dia menggunakan piyama biru yang kubelikan kemarin , berjalan hati hati menuju meja makan.

"Kau besok masuk pagi?"Tanya kyungsoo pada ku, dia meletakkan makanan yang dia buat diatas meja makan, makanan sederhana yang biasa dia masak.

"Hm"

"Kudengar kau akan kedatangan bos baru lu"Kata kyungsoo menjelaskan padaku, kyungsoo dan aku bekerja ditempat yang sama, hanya saja kasta kami berbeda, aku bekerja sebagai OB dan dia ketua dari devisi pemasaran.

"Oh ya?"Kataku tidak tertarik.

"YAA, Xi Sehan jangan dibuyarkan nasinya"Suaraku heboh saat tangan kecil sehan mengambil nasi dipiring dan membuangnya dimeja makan.

"SEHANIEE!"Geramku, namun sehan masih melakukanya.

"Sehanie"Ucapku pelan, aku yakin sebentar lagi sehan akan menangis dan benar saja sehan menangis sangat kencang.

Aku mengambil tubuh sehan dan menggendong menenangkanya namun dia masih menangis.

"Sehanie kenapa terus terusan menangis hm?sehanie mau nyusu?Baba mana punya asi kalo sehanie mau nyusu, puting baba gak ngeluarin air."Suaraku pada sehan

"susu"Suaranya dengan sisa sisa tangisnya.

"Mau susu botol ya?Mustahil baba menyusui kamu"Kataku memutar bola mataku.

"Sehanie kalo engga mau susu botol maunya susu siapa?Mustahil kita minta tetangga"Kataku.

"Huaaa hiks hiks, Baba ahat"

"Kyungieeeeeeee!"Teriakku akhirnya kehebohan seperti malam malam sebelumnya terjadi, tangis Sehan baru berhenti saat kyungsoo memberikannya botol susu, sekarang dia sudah tenang didepan televisi duduk sambil meminum susu nya, aku dan kyungsoo memakan makan malam yang dibuat kyungsoo. Selesai dengan itu tugasku berikutnya mencuci piring kotor, selesai mencuci piring aku kembali keruang tengah, kulihat kyungsoo dan sehan sedang menonton larva, kekehan kecil dikeluarkan sehan.

Aku bergabung dengan mereka dan mengangkat tubuh sehan keatas meja kayu ditengah ruangan ini, sehan duduk dengan santai disana sementara aku dan kyungsoo ada di hadapanya.

"Dasar anak durhaka"Kataku meneliti wajah sehan.

"AW"Rintihku kesakitan saat kurasakan kepalaku dipukul pelan dan sehan tertawa jahat disana, sehan memang anak ajaib,dia suka melihat Babanya disiksa.

"Kau kenapa tertawa?Dasar anak durhaka"

"Xi Luhan"suara kyungsoo pelan, aku menoleh kearah kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana tidak anak durhaka kyung, aku yang melahirkanya membawa bawa 8 bulan didalam perut eh sehan malah mirip appanya ,yakali cuman dia yang punya andil"Suaraku menoleh kearah sehan, tidak susah untuk melihat wajah Oh Sehun karena dia sangat terkenal, mata coklat terang mereka sama ,hidung mancung mereka sama, bibir mereka juga sama, bahkan rambut coklat mereka sama, secara keseluruhan sehan itu sempurna, wajahnya tidak ada yang didominan oleh wajahku, Aku bukan asli dari sini tapi aku sudah menjadi penduduk tetap dinegara ini orang tuaku sendiri merupakan campuran, hanya eomaa yang merupakan orang korea asli, sementara appa campuran cina dengan jerman ,omong omong tentang ayah tua bangka itu sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu, dia ditemukan tewas gantung diri, apa aku harus sedih?aku sedikit sedih memang, kenapa dia harus mati dan meninggalkan setumpuk hutang yang membuatku bekerja penuh untuk membayarnya, jika kami bertemu dineraka aku akan memastikan dia membayar semuanya, sialan.

"Baba"Panggil sehan pelan padaku, dia sudah turun dari meja itu dan memeluk leherku.

"Sehaniee mengantuk eoh?"Sehan hanya membalas dengan gumaman saja, segera aku menggendong tubuh itu masuk kedalam kamar.

Kamar diapartemen kecil ini ada 2, kamar 1nya milik kyungsoo dan 1 nya lagi milik aku dan sehan.

"Jaljayo sehaniee"Suaraku pelan padanya, Hanya gumaman kecil yang terdengar dari mulutnya sebelum dia berjalan ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

Aku bangun saat mendengarkan dering alarm dikamar ku, Aku segera turun dari kasur dan memandikan diriku, Sehan sudah tidak ada itu artinya kyungsoo sudah memandikanya dan sekarang tengah memberikan sehan makan, selesai mandi aku segera memakai pakaian kerja ku , aku keluar dari kamar dan segera menuju meja makan.

"Selamat pagi"Kataku menyapa mereka, dan langsung menyantap sarapan pagi ku, sehan tengah belajar memakai sumpit karena kyungsoo tidak akan memberikan sendok untuknya,dasar kyungsoo suka sekali menyiksa sehaniee..

"kyung kau masih menyuruh sehan belajar pakai sumpit?"

"Tentu"

Kami makan dengan nikmat, tanpa membersihkan piring kotor kami segera keluar dari apartemen dan menuju ketempat kerja dengan menggunakan mobil kyungsoo, dan memakai seatbelt untuk keselamatan kami.

Mobil kami berhenti didepan tempat penitipan anak, tanpa kata kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan aku dan sehan, perusahaan tempat kami bekerja berhadapan dengan penitipan anak, mustahil aku membawa sehan ketempat kerja, aku menyapa beberapa penjaga tempat ini lalu aku segera meninggalkan sehan berjalan menuju perusahaan tempatku bekerja.

"Terlambat lagi, Tuan Xi"

"Maaf kan aku"Kataku memberikan senyum terbaikku.

"Maaf selalu maaf, ini yang terakhir"

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha lebih giat"Kataku pada kepala kebersihan disini, namanya Park Yo Ra. Aku mulai mengambil sapu ku dan segera membersihkan lantai yang kotor, ruangan demi ruangan sampai akhir pekerjaanku hampir selesai.

"Letakkan perlengkapan kebersihanmu, berkumpul di lobby utama"

Aku menuruti apa yang dikatakan seniorku dan segera meletakkan peralatan kebersihanku lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang disebutkan, disana berdiri seseorang dengan setelan jas mahalnya, aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena aku ada dideretan paling belakang, aku hanya bisa mendengarkan suara itu tanpa melihat siapa yang berbicara.

Selesai bicara mereka semua bubar termasuk diriku, jadi apa dia tidak menyebut namanya?.

Aku tidak peduli dan hendak berjalan menaiki lift menuju ruanganku kembali, kurasakan tepukan pada bahu ku, aku menolehkan kepala dan orang itu kyungsoo.

" waeyo kyung?"

"Kau tidak tau lu?"

"Tau apa?"Aku sedikit mengeryitkan keningku.

"Oh Sehun, dia pemimpin baru disini"Suara Kyungsoo padaku, Sehun ayah dari sehan?Mustahil bukannya sehun masih di er-aku tau mengenai sehun karena mengikuti beberapa artikel mengenainya.

"Oh"Balasku pelan dan seolah tidak perduli, walaupun sebenarnya ada rasa takut didalam hatiku, bisa saja oh sehun mengambil sehan dariku seperti drama yang belakangan ku tonton, aku menggelengkan kepalaku, selama sehan tidak bertemu dengan oh sehun, sehun tidak akan tau.

"Hanya oh?"Kata kyungsoo gemas.

"Lalu aku harus apa?Mustahil aku berteriak dan mengatakan pada dunia kalau ayah dari anakku berada disini"ucapku ketus, tanpa memperdulikan kyungsoo aku segera meninggalkanya dan pilihan yang kupilih adalah kesalahan, aku malah bertabrakan dengan seseorang dan dari baunya aku tau dia siapa, bau beberapa tahun lalu aku cium, Oh Sehun akhirnya kita bertatap muka. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku lalu menunduk sopan,meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku"Suaraku padanya, kulihat kembali Sehun seolah berfikir saat kami saling bertatapan, aku hendak melewati nya tapi tangan itu menyentuh pergelangan tanganku dan menahanya.

Aku tersenyum yang sebenarnya bukan senyuman,lalu memutar tubuhku menatap kearahnya.

"Ya ada apa tuan?"

"Apa kita pernah menengenal?"Tanyanya datar dan dingin tidak ada keramahan dari suara itu.

"Tentu saja tidak"

Aku segera pergi meninggalkan sehun yang diam seolah tidak puas dengan jawabanku.

Kufikir aku akan beristirahat setidaknya beberapa menit, tapi aku malah dipanggil dan disuruh menghadap sehun, selaku direktur umum disini dan mungkin juga pemilik perusahaan ini.

"Masuk"Izin dari dalam, suaranya masih saja masih berdiri dihadapan Oh Sehun, mata coklat nya menatapku tajam.

"Lupakan"Katanya tiba tiba.

"Maaf?"

"Lupakan kejadian dulu"Katanya datar.

"Kejadian?"

"Jangan pura pura bodoh, matamu itu langsung menatap tidak suka padaku dan aku tau kau orang yang sama, atau bisa ku panggil pelacur?"

"Pelacur?ah ibuku memang pelacur direktur"Kataku datar, aku masih saja tersenyum palsu.

"Berhenti bersandiwara"Bentak sehun marah, gebrakan meja kerja membuat keadaan semakin dramatis, aku berasa seperti syuting film.

"Bersandiwara?saya tidak mengerti maksud bapak "Suaraku pura pura tidak mengenalinya.

"Lupakan masalah itu, anggap kita tidak pernah berbagi ranjang"Katanya datar dan dingin.

"Saya tid-"

"Berhenti bermain main dengan ku, aku tau kau berpura pura"Katanya datar.

Aku menepuk tanganku pelan dan merubah ekspresi wajahku.

"Haha,apa aktingku kurang bagus?Apa aktingku kurang menyakinkan untukmu Oh Sehun,senang bertemu kembali denganmu sehun-shi"

TBC...

Author balik dan author udah dapet solusinya jadi insyaallah bakal gaada kata kata yg ilang lagi. Thank buat kalian semua.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

EXO Pairing Couple

-YOUNG'MOMMA' &BILLIONAIRE -

Genre: BOYSLOVE & MPREG

Rate: M

A/N : Ini adalah fanfiction REMAKE milik sekai007 diwatpad cerita ini murni dari akun sekai007 disini saya cuman ngubah main cast dan saya udah dapet izin dari akun sekai007. Hanya mengalami sedikit perubahan untuk penyesuaian.

Chapter 3

 **Sehun Pov.**

Aku menatap datar pria dihadapanku, sebenarnya wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat seperti orang korea pada umumnya,wajahnya cenderung sedikit gelap namun bersih, rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap sedangkan matanya mirip aku tidak terlalu yakin mungkin matanya hitam pekat atau malah coklat gelap seperti rambutnya.

Aku masih menatapnya datar, dia menyodorkan tangannya dihadapanku yang sekarang sedang duduk dikursiku sementara Luhan kurasa namanya itu, menyenderkan bokongnya dimeja besar milikku. Aku menatap tangan itu dan menepisnya agar menjauh, bukanya tersinggung dia malah tertawa. Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan sedikit menjauh dari tubuhku.

"Mulai hari ini aku berhenti"Katanya datar dengan keyakinan, jangan konyol aku bisa membuatnya tidak bekerja dimanapun.

"Ah kau yakin akan berhenti setelah apa yang kau lakukan, Luhan-sshi?"

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?Cih." Suaranya tajam dan terdengar ada nada mengejek didalamnya, Luhan yang semula membelakangiku kini memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kearahku yang masih duduk, Luhan berhenti dihadapanku dan menatapku datar, telapak tangannya hampir menyentuh bahuku namun aku segera menampar tangannya untuk menjauh, Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Memangnya saya melakukan apa tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat?Kufikir membuat skandal denganmu tidaklah buruk. "Katanya menyeringai setelah menyelesaikan kekehan aneh nya itu.

"Kau tidak akan berani"Jawabku masih dengan nada yang sama, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku, aku masih menatapnya tidak tertarik sekarang aku tau warna bola matanya hitam pekat seperti seekor rusa,setidaknya dia memiliki sesuatu yang menarik didalam dirinya.

"Tentu saja aku berani, kau belum tau siapa aku kan?Aku juga bisa menghancurkan orang sepertimu sekalipun aku tidak mempunyai kekuasaan sepertimu, karena-"tangan luhan menyentuh rahangku, dia mengelusnya perlahan namun tetap berbicara melanjutkan ucapanya"-Keinginan ku sekarang adalah membuatmu hancur sehun-sshi, Bagaimana sekarang keadaan istrimu?Apa dia sudah tau sebelum pernikahan kalian kau-"Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke kearah telingaku, dia berbisisik untuk melanjutkan ucapanya"-Menyetubuhi seorang pria hm"

Aku mendorong kuat tubuh luhan hingga terbentur meja dibelakangnya, tanganku sudah berada pada leher mencekiknya kuat, bukannya ketakutan dia malah tersenyum mengejek hal itu membuatku geram, aku semakin mencekik lehernya kuat sampai akhirnya kudengar suara seseorang memanggil didepan pintu.

"Sehun-ah"Panggil suara yang tentu aku tau dia siap, dia Miranda wanita yang setidaknya kini berstatus istriku.

Sebelum Miranda melangkah masuk aku sudah melepaskan cekikanku pada luhan, Luhan menyunggingkan senyum liciknya. Pintu ruanganku sudah sepenuhnya terbuka dan sekarang menampilkan Miranda yang tersenyum kecil seolah melihat sesuatu yang aneh Miranda menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kananku, dimana Luhan berada.

Aku berjalan mendekat kearah Miranda begitu pula dengan Miranda, Luhan sendiri mengekoriku dibelakang.

"Siapa dia Hun-ah?"Tanya Miranda.

"Ah dia-"

"Saya mantan pegawai tuan Oh Sehun"Katanya dengan senyum pura pura, Luhan itu licik.

"Ah kenapa kau berhenti?"Tanya Miranda pada Luhan.

"Say-"Suara Luhan terpotong saat mendengarkan deringan ponsel milik Miranda, Miranda izin mengangkat sambungan telponnya, dia sedikit menjauh dari kami berdua.

"Kurasa Miranda akan pingsan jika aku memberitahunya sekarang"Suara Luhan disampingku, aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya.

"Aku tidak suka bermain main dengan orang tidak penting sepertimu"Kataku.

"Ah apa iya tidak penting Sehunie?Aku sakit hati saat kau bicara seperti itu"Suaranya dengan nada mengejek.

Miranda sudah selesai dengan panggilanya, dia berjalan kearah kami.

"Jadi?"

"Sesuatu yang besar terjadi, cepat atau lambat anda akan mengetahuinya"Kata Luhan culas, saat Miranda hendak mengeluarkan suara lagi Luhan segera pergi dengan tidak sopannya, punggungnya semakin menjauh dan menghilang di ambang pintu.

"Dia pegawaimu kan kan Hun-ah?"

"Hm tentu"

"Tidak sopan"

"Dia memang seperti itu"Kataku membalasnya.

"Baguslah dia pindah dari perusahaanmu"Kata Miranda menambahkan lagi.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan lain.

"Ingin meminta uang, aku ingin membeli tas dan sepatu baru"Jawab Miranda, dan aku tidak heran uang jajan Miranda itu mampu membeli 1 gedung apartemen, dia wanita yang boros suka menghabiskan uang.

Aku mengeluarkan kartu kredit didalam dompetku dan memberikannya pada Miranda.

"Jangan pulang hari ini, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu diapartemenku"Kataku padanya dan memang beginilah pernikahan kami, tidak ada kata saling mencintai kami hanya simbiosis mutualisme yang saling mendapat keuntungan, Miranda mendapat kebebasan dan juga sedikit hartaku, sementara aku sendiri mendapat kebebasan yang aku inginkan tentu saja itu berarti bebas dari Oh Kyuhyun-Ayahku-yang sangat suka menjodohkanku dengan wanita lainnya.

"Yayaya, aku mengerti Hun-ah. Kini aku tau alasan kenapa kau pindah ke korea-Jadi perusahaan pusat itu ada di newyork dan semua keluarga sehun juga ada di newyork-Kau ingin bebas dari pada disana, tidak ingin diawasi dan aku suka idemu kali ini"Ucap Miranda, walaupun Miranda bukan istri yang baik namun dia itu teman yang baik.

"Ingat Miranda, aku tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan pria manapun. Kau bebas berkeliaran tapi tidak dengan satu itu"

"Tentu Hun-ah, Kau tau bukan aku tidak suka pria, hanya kau pria yang dekat denganku"Katanya pelan dan segera meninggalkan ruanganku.

Dan tentu saja Miranda itu lesbi, tidak ada yang tau kecuali aku dan beberapa sahabatnya yang lain.

Setelah Miranda keluar dari ruanganku meninggalkan ku sendirian, aku melangkah kembali menuju kursi menghidupkan komputer yang ada dihadapanku, mataku mencari data pegawai yang memang bisa ku akses kapan saja, aku mengklik 2 kali hingga data yang kucari terbuka.

Dihadapanku terpampang cv mengenai Luhan, aku membaca satu demi satu kalimat yang tertera disana.

 _Nama: Xi Luhan._

 _Nama Orang Tua :- Xi Yunho_

 _-Kim Hyun ah_

 _Anak : Xi Sehan._

 _Istri : -_

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku setelah membaca kalimat yang tertera disana, jadi Luhan ini benar anak Xi Yunho?Kurasa alasan dia membenciku mungkin karena Xi Corp dipindah tangankan padaku, iya bisa saja begitu. Sekarang aku punya senjata untuk melawan Luhan yang berani bermain main denganku, akan kutunjukan bagaimana Oh Sehun yang sesungguhnya.

Aku mengclose data diri Luhan dan beralih pada ponselku, menghubungi seorang teman lama yang sudah lama ditinggal dikorea.

"Ada apa?"Tanya seseorang disebrang telfon langsung tanpa basa basi typicalnya.

"Aku perlu bantuan lembaga detektifmu itu"Jelasku, aku mendengar kekehan dari sebrang telpon.

"Ada apa tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat menghubungi lembaga kecil ku?"Suaranya mengejek, aku memutar bola mataku malas saat mendengar nada bicaranya.

"Lembaga kecil?Kau terlalu merendah sialan. Sudahlah aku perlu kau mencari tau tentang Xi Luhan. Dia anak dari Xi Yunho".

"Xi Luhan?ada apa kau repot repot mencari orang itu?Biasanya kau tidak akan menggunakan jasa ku, bukannya kau masih punya anak buah huh?"

"Lakukan saja Junmyeon jangan banyak bicara, aku butuh data orang itu secepat mungkin. "Kataku lagi.

"Kau aneh"

Aku langsung mematikan sambungan telponku, yang aku tau junmyeon akan mencari tau apa yang minta. Setelah menghubungi junmyeon, aku menghubungi Jongdae orang yang bisa kuandalkan lainnya.

"Keruanganku sekarang"

Klik. Aku langsung mematikan telfon, beberapa menit kemudian Jongdae datang keruanganku, Jongdae adalah orang kepercayaan Appa, umurnya lebih tua 10 tahun dariku.

"Ada apa tuan?"Tanya jongdae sopan.

"Aku butuh kau memblack list 'Xi Luhan' pastikan dia tidak memasuki perusahaan atau lembaga tenaga kerja lainya"Jelasku mengenai tujuanku, Jongdae sedikit terkejut namun dia segera mengubah ekspresinya.

"Tapi itu sedikit sulit tuan"

"Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas aku tidak mau menerima kabar bahwa dia diterima diperusahaan lain. "Kataku tidak peduli.

"Baik tuan, akan saya lakukan sebisa saya"Katanya.

Jongdae pamit pergi dari hadapanku dan meninggalkanku sendirian diruangan ini. Sudah kubilang jangan bermain main denganku, tapi dia sendiri yang bermain dengan api, Jangan salahkan aku saja jika nanti dia terbakar.

.

.

.

Aku kembali kedalam apartemenku untuk beristirahat seperti perjanjian awal Miranda tidak ada disini dan ini sudah hari ke8 dia tidak berkeliaran diapartemenku, beruntung kedua orang tuaku tidak mengawasi apa yang kami lakukan, ponselku bergetar pertanda ada emaile yang masuk, aku segera mengambil ponselku yang ada dicelana, posisiku masih berbaring.

Seperti yang kuharapkan itu emaile dari Junmyeon. Aku segera membukanya dan membaca dengan seksama sebagian besar mengenai Luhan dan latar belakang pendidikannya, Lalu mengenai kebangkrutan perusahaan Xi Corp yang mengharuskan Luhan membayar hutang dari Xi Corp dan Xi Yunho sendiri, lalu informasi kematian kedua orang tuannya. Aku mengscroll kembali dan membaca mengenai Xi Sehan dan aku menyunggingkan senyumku, apa dia bisa bermain denganku lagi setelah aku membuka kartu ini.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku untuk membersihkan diri, selesai dengan itu kuambil kembali ponselku dan kembali menghubungi restoran bintang 5 untuk melakukan pemesanan.

Aku memesan semua meja, atas nama Oh Sehun kataku saat sambungan telfon sudah terhubung.

"Maaf tuan, tapi beberapa meja sudah dipes-"

"Aku akan membayar 3kali lipat, pastikan semua meja sudah dipesan atas nama Oh Sehun"Kataku memotong ucapanya, semua orang suka bermain dengan uang dan dengan cepat dia menyetujui usulku.

Aku memutuskan sambungan telpon setelah mendapatkan kata setuju, setelah itu aku menghubungi Jongdae untuk melakukan suatu pekerjaan untukku.

"Pastikan dia datang"

"Baik tuan"

Kali ini aku benar benar akan membuat Luhan tidak terkutik, aku mau lihat sejauh mana keberaniannya melawan seorang Oh Sehun.

Pagi telah menyapa aku segera bangkit dari tidurku membersihkan diri lalu segera berangkat kekantor, soal sarapan aku terbiasa sarapan dikafe sebrang kantor.

Selesai sarapan aku segera masuk kekantor dan memulai pekerjaanku, jika perusahaan ini sudah stabil aku tidak akan bekerja disini, perusahaan ini sedang diambang batas. Aku berpapasan dengan Do Kyungsoo sepupu dari seorang Xi Luhan, dia menunduk sopan padaku, aku tau setelah membaca informasi yang dikirimkan oleh junmyeon kemarin malam, aku mengabaikan Do Kyungsoo dan lebih memilih membaca berita yang ada di ipadku. Pintu lift terbuka dan aku langsung keluar menuju ruanganku.

"Anda sudah ditunggu Direktur Song didalam tuan"Suara salah satu sekretarisku, aku menatapnya lalu menangangguk saja. Aku masuk kedalam dan bertemu dengan Direktur Song yang memang sengaja aku undang kesini.

"Terima kasih anda sudah meluangkan waktu berharga anda untuk menemui saya direktur Song. "Kataku pada Direktur Song, Direktur Song tersenyum lalu aku menyuruhnya duduk, aku duduk berhadapan dengan Direktur Song.

"Ini yang anda minta Direktur Oh"Katanya langsung menyodorkan sebuah map coklat dihadapan ku, aku tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil sebuah cek yang sudah kutuliskan nominal angka disana.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda Direktur Song dan juga akan kupastikan saham Oh Sehun akan tertanam dirumah sakit yang anda ketuai sekarang"Kataku tersenyum bisnis, Direktur Song berterima kasih dan mengambil cek yang kuberikan, Direktur Song berterima kasih dan mengambil cek yang kuberikan, setelah berbincang sedikit akhirnya Direktur song meninggalkan ruanganku.

Sepeninggal Direktur Song aku segera membuka amplop coklat itu dan membaca apa yang ada didalamnya, Kartu As sudah kudapatkan kali ini.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba aku segera menaiki mobil menuju restoran yang aku pesan, aku membawa mobil dengan kecepatan sedang hingga sampai disana tepat pukul 9 malam sesuai dengan waktu yang kami janjikan. Aku segera keluar dari mobilku dan membiarkan pihak restoran yang memarkirkannya, aku masuk kedalam dengan percaya diri. Tidak ada siapapun disini karena aku memesanya khusus, hanya ada suara musik klasik yang menemani setiap langkahku menuju meja yang sudah diduduki seseorang disana, dia tengah sibuk melirik jam yang ada diponselnya mungkin. Setelah sampai dimeja itu aku langsung duduk disana berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku sehun-sshi"Katanya datar.

"Ada baiknya kita minum dulu Luhanie"Kataku, Luhan mendengus kasar mendengarnya.

Aku memanggil waiter dan mereka membawakan makanan kami, serta sebotol anggur mahal yang sengaja aku pesan, waiter tersebut menuangkan anggur kedalam gelas milik kami berdua. Setelah dirasa cukup aku segera mengusir mereka.

"Cukup basa basinya, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Sehun-sshi?"Katanya datar.

"Tidak ada"Jawabku datar, aku mengambil gelasku dan meminum cairan yang sudah dituangkan waiter tadi, menyesapnya sedikit lalu meletakkan nya kembali.

"Cih, kau hanya membuang waktu berharga ku Sehun-sshi. "Katanya masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Ah, terlalu sibuk rupanya"Balasku.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan aku keluar"Kata nya berdiri dari duduknya, saat Luhan hendak memutar tubuhnya untuk menjauhiku, aku mulai berbicara.

"Xi Sehan"Suaraku membuka percakapan, aku kembali mengambil gelasku dan memainkan isinya lalu menatap kearah Luhan yang sekarang menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

"Xi Sehan"Kataku lagi, raut wajahnya tiba tiba terlihat marah dan takut?

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan"Suaranya cenderung datar.

"Xi Sehan,apa dia baik baik saja?"Tanyaku padanya, raut wajah Luhan tidak terbaca sama sekali olehku.

"Ah kurasa dia tidak baik baik saja, dia sakit"Suaraku lagi, kulihat sisi tangan Luhan terkepal.

"Autis, dia cacat"Lanjutku datar, Luhan melangkah mendekat dan menggebrak meja kuat.

"APA MAKSUDMU!"Bentaknya marah.

"Menyewa restoran hanya untuk kita berdua bukan ide yang buruk bukan, kau terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya"Kataku datar, aku meminum minumanku sampai habis dan meletakkan gelasnya di meja, aku menatap raut wajah Luhan yang marah.

"Xi Sehan, dia cacat. Dan anak cacatmu itu akan aku buat menderita jika kau masih bermain main denganku"

"Kau tidak akan berani"Geramnya marah.

"Tentu saja aku berani,aku tau penyakitnya. Kau harus bekerja ekstra keras bukan?untuk membiayai terapi anakmu yang autis itu, nyatanya sekarang tidak ada satupun orang yang ingin menerimamu"Kataku lagi.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu sampai hancur"Ucapku menambahkan lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat kerumah sakit, kudengar anakmu kembali demam tinggi bisa saja tiba tiba dia mati jika kau tidak kesana secepatnya"

"Jangan berani menyentuh Sehan, bukan aku yang akan membuatmu menyesal tapi dirimu sendiri, kau akan menyesal Sehun-sshi."Ucapnya menahan amarah.

"Oh ya?Kita lihat saja, disini aku yang memegang peran Luhanie"

"Dan kau akan menyesal memegang peran itu sehun-sshi, aku akan menghancurkanmu jika menyentuh nya seujung kukupun, aku tidak main main sehun-sshi"Katanya lagi berjalan menjauhiku.

"Dan aku menarik kata kataku, aku tidak suka bertemu denganmu"

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

YOUNG 'MOMMA' & BILLIONAIRE

.

.

.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

EXO Pairing Couple

Genre : BOYSLOVE & MPREG

Rate : M

A/N : Ini adalah fanfiction REMAKE milik sekai007 diwatpad cerita ini murni dari akun sekai007 disini saya hanya merubah main cast dan saya sudah mendapat izin dari akun sekai007. Akan ada sedikit perubahan untuk penyesuaian

Chapter 4

Luhan POV.

Setelah pergi dari hadapan si brengsek Oh Sehun itu aku segera berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat, sialan sialan. Kalau saja disana tidak ada pengawal sehun mungkin aku sudah memberinya bogem mentah tepat di wajah datarnya itu.

Aku kembali menghela nafas dan menahan geram saat tau seseorang memberikan informasi mengenai kesehatan sehan, sialan.

Bus datang dan aku segera menaikinya, aku mendudukan diri dikursi yang kosong, sambil memejamkan mata sebentar untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

Bus berhenti dihalte dekat rumah sakit tempat sehan dirawat. Aku segera turun dan berjalan tergesa-gesa karena mengingat kondisi sehan yang kembali demam tinggi.

Sesampainya diruang rawat aku segera menghampiri sehan yang masih tertidur dengan kondisi yang membuatku perasaanku sakit.

"annyeong sehannie" suaraku pelan terdengar lirih, tanganku mengelus rambut coklatnya.

" Baba fikir sehan benar benar demam tinggi lagi" Kataku meletakan telapak tanganku dikening sehan.

Aku duduk tepat disamping ranjang sehan, mengusap kepalanya berkali-kali dan sesekali mencium keningnya.

"Sehan bangunlah baba disini" kataku pelan, kudengar pintu ruangan inap sehan terbuka, disaana berdiri Kyungsoo dengan pakaian santainya, dia berjalan kearahku.

"Kyung berapa biaya rumah sakit sehan?" tanyaku pada kyungsoo yang berdiri disisi lain sehan.

"Jangan difikirkan, aku sudah melunasinya" Jawab kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menggantinya nanti kyung"Suaraku lagi,

Aku menatap sehan lama lalu memejamkan mataku, sambil menyandarkan punggungku pada senderan kursi.

"Apa yang terjadi lu?"

"Sibrengsek Oh Sehun itu mengetahui keberadaan sehan kyung"Kataku masih dengan memejamkan mata.

"Dia hanya tau sehan anakku"Lanjutku lagi, aku membuka mataku dan kembali mengelus pipi tembam sehan.

"Kyung, sehan tidak cacat, sehan hanya..berbeda"Kataku sendu, aku terus menatap sehan yang masih tertidur.

"Sehan juga tidak mau terlahir seperti ini, aku yakin kyung seandainya sehan bisa memilih sehan pasti dia ingin lahir dengan normal sama seperti anak lainnya, sehan dia tidak cacat, sehan hanya ..berbeda"Kataku lagi.

"Autis bukan berarti cacat, sehan anakku masih bisa berbicara, dia bisa berjalan, dia bisa melihat"Kataku berbicara sendiri.

"Bahkan sibrengsek yang berstatus ayah kandung sehan mengatakan sehan cacat kyung, dia mengatakan bila darah dagingnya cacat."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, tidak akan ada air mata yang keluar dari kedua bola mataku, sesakit apapun aku tidak bisa menangis.

"Sehan sayang, baba tidak akan membiarkan orang itu menyentuh sehan barang seujung rambutpun, sehan milik baba dan sibrengsek itu hanya orang asing, baba tidak akan membiarkan orang orang mengatakan sehan cacat, baba sayang sehan, sehan dengar kan? Baba tidak akan pernah marah kalu sehan buang buang nasi, baba tidak akan melarang sehan untuk melakukan ini dan itu, baba akan selalu ada untuk sehan, kalau sehan ingin pergi kita akan pergi bersama, baba ingin dimana ada sehan disitu ada baba"Kataku, aku menahan nyeri didada ku namun tidak ada air mata setitikpun yang jatuh.

"Lu-"

"Jika nanti sehan bangun baba akan membu- ah lebih tepatnya kyungie samchon akan membuatkan sehan sup rumput laut kesukaan sehan "

"Kyung kau berjanjikan akan membuatkan sehan sup rumput laut jika sehan bangun?"Tanyaku pada kyungsoo.

"Ne samchon janji"

Aku kembali menatap sehan lama lalu berdiri dari dudukku.

"Lu kau mau kemana?"

"Bertemu dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisi sehan"Kataku lalu pergi begitu saja mengindahkan panggilan kyungsoo yang melarangku.

Author POV.

Luhan berjalan menuju ruangan dokter song yang memang bertanggung jawab mengenai berkas didepartemen anak anak.

sesampainya luhan didepan ruangan dokter song luhan segera mengetuk pintu ruangan itu

Tokk tok

"Masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan itu yang luhan yakini berasal dari dokter song.

luhan segera masuk kerungan itu dan langsung membrondongi pertanyaan ke dokter song

"Siapa yang membocorkan rahasia dokumen kesehatan milik Xi Sehan" luhan mengatakannya dengan intonasi datar, dokter song terlihat kaget dan segera menatap luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas dokter song pada luhan,

"Jangan berpura pura bodoh, aku tau diantara kalian ada yang memberikan dokumen kesehatan anakku pada orang lain lebih tepatnya pada Oh Sehun" balas luhan datar.

'Cih sialan sekali, aku bisa saja menuntut rumah sakit ini, tapi sayangnya aku tidak mempunyai bukti. " kata luhan dengan nada sinisnya,

Dokter song terlihat meneguk ludahnya kasar dan ketakutan, jelas luhan tau, sudah terlihat jelas bahwa dokter song lah pelakunya. Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan berjalan kearah dokter song.

"Aku akan menghabisimu kalau kau dokter song yang terhormat masih membocorkan segala sesuatu tentang sehan, jika orang itu bahkan tau bagaimana rupa sehan aku tidak akan tinggal diam dokter song, aku bisa saja membunuhmu dengan tanganku. " Kata luhan dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

Luhan lalu meninggalkan dokter song dengan wajah piasnya.

Luhan segera keluar dari ruangan dokter song dan membanting pintu ruangan dokter song dengan kuat, luhan berjalan dengan santai saat berpapasan dengan dokter yang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan bertanya, persetan dengan mereka. Luhan berjanji tidak akan mengunjungi rumah sakit ini lagi, dan ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya kyungsoo ketika luhan membuka pintu ruang inap sehan.

Luhan tidak menjawab pertannyaan kyungsoo, luhan diam sambil menatap wajah sehan.

"Kenapa sehan bisa seperti ini lu?" tanya kyungsoo pada luhan, kyungsoo memang tidak tau apa apa perihal sehan yang kejang kejang lusa lalu.

"Sehan kejang kejang kyung, lalu dia demam tinggi dan tidak sadarkan diri saat aku membawanya kesini" jawab luhan lirih

"Lalu kondisinya?"

"Dia baik baik saja setidaknya begitu kata dokter, tapi sampai sekarang sehan belum bangun juga" jawab luhan lirih.

"sehan akan sadar secepatnya lu bersabarlah" kata kyungsoo meyakinkan luhan, luhan mengangguk setuju didalam hati meng-amini ucapanya.

"Sehan anak baba dan sehan anak kuat" batin luhan .

.

.

.

Luhan menatapi sehan yang akhirnya telah bangun, mata coklat terang milik sehan terus menatap luhan dengan bingung.

"Baba" panggil sehan pelan, luhan tersenyum lebar saat mendengar suara kecil miiik sehan,

'malaikat kecilku sudah sadar terimakasih tuhan' batin luhan didalam hatinya.

"Sehan" panggil luhan dengan gemas sembari mencium bibir sehan berkali kali

"Babaaaa, epas sehan tidak bisa bernafas" keluh sehan pada luhan.

Luhan hanya menggeleng mendengar kalimat sehan.

"Baba mianhae oke? Jha sekarang sehan sudah bisa bernafas lagi" sehan mengangguk dan luhan menyunggingkan senyum kecil saat melihatnya.

"Hari ini sehan akan pulang"

Lagi lagi sehan hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan luhan, luhan menekan tombol disamping sehan untuk memanggil perawat, perawat tiba beberapa menit setelahnya.

"Bisakah sehan keluar hari ini?" tanya luhan pada dokter yang sekarang sedang berdiri disamping sehan dan dan dibelakangnya ada beberapa perawat.

'Saya akan memeriksa keadaan sehan dulu luhan-ssi"Suara dokter jung ho, luhan mengangguk setuju lalu menggeser tubuhnya.

Dokter jung segera memeriksa kondisi sehan, beberapa menit setelahnya dokter jung menatap luhan sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Seperti biasanya luhan-ssi, sehan anak kuat. Sehan bisa keluar hari ini" jelas dokter jung pada luhan, luhan menatap sehan yang terlihat asik dengan dunianya sendiri, dia bahkan mengabaikan sekitarnya, dia sibuk bermain dengan boneka yang diberikan perawat min padanya.

"Tentu saja, sehan anakku kalau dokter lupa" canda luhan pada dokter jung, dokter jung kemudian berpamitan dan meninggalkan ku dengan sehan.

"Lain kali perhatikan sekitarmu sayang" ucap luhan sambil mengelus rambut cokelat sehan, lagi lagi sehan mengabaikan luhan, dia masih saja asik dengan boneka rusanya.

"Baba sedang bicara sehan"

Tidak ada jawaban, sehan bermain dengan boneka rusa itu seakan akan tidak ada siapapun disekitarnya. Sehan memang mengalami kesulitan berkomunikasi dan jarang menanggapi lingkungan sekitarnya. Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelpon kyungsoo, tidak menunggu lama sambungan ponsel langsung terhubung.

'Yoboseo"suara kyungsoo berbisik pelan, luhan melirik jam dan ini masih jam kerja pantas saja kyungsoo bersuara kecil seperti itu.

'sehan pulang hari ini, tolong kyungie samchon buatkan sup rumput laut kesukaan sehan dan juga buatkan aku udon yang lezat samchon"kata luhan sambil terkekeh pelan pada kyungsoo, terdengar helaan nafas pelan kyungsoo

"Araseo, aku harus menutup telpon dulu dan sampaikan salamku pada sehannie"

Kyungsoo menutup telponnya dan luhan segera memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya, luhan menatap sehan yang masih sibuk dengan boneka rusanya. karena jengah melihatnya luhan segera mengambil alih boneka rusa itu dan membuat sehan langsung mengalihkan perhatiaanya pada luhan.

"Baba tidak suka diabaikan sehanie" suara luhan pada sehan, melihat bonekanya diambil sehan langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya bahkan matanya sudah berair dan luhan jamin sehan akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"HUWAAAAA BABAAAAA" Suara tangisan sehan membuat luhan tersenyum, luhan merindukan tangisan sehan, karena kasihan luhan memberikan kembali boneka rusa itu pada sehan yang sekarang sudah menghentikan tangisnya dan hanya menyisakan isak tangis pelan.

"Dasar sehanie cengeng" ucap luhan pada sehan, dan tentu saja sehan mengabaikan luhan dan luhan tidak ambil pusing tentang itu.

'sehan memang seperti itu, sehan ku berbeda" ucap luhan dalam hati.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah selesai membereskan apartemennya dan, sekarang saatnya luhan menemani sehan yang sedang serius menonton larva.

"Sehanie"Panggil luhan pada sehan, namun sehan mengabaikan panggilan luhan, dia memang anak durhaka.

"Sehanie besok kita akan kebusan kita akan menemui dokter kim, baba sangat merindukan dokter kim"Kata luhan dan membawa sehan untuk duduk diatas perut luhan sedangkan luhan berbaring dan sehan tidak terganggu dengan itu.

Pintu apartemen tiba tiba terbuka, segera menampilkan kyungsoo dengan membawa sekantung belanjaan ditangannya, kyungsoo segera berjalan menuju kearah dapur untuk mebuatkan sup rumput laut untuk sehan.

"Anyeong sehanie" sapa kyungsoo pada sehan dan membuat kyungsoo menghalangi televisi yang sedang sehan tonton membuat sehan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"kyeopta, samchon akan membuatkan sehanie sup rumput laut kesukaan sehanie, sehanie mau?"kata kyungsoo.

"Sehanie mauuu" suara sehan antusias, bahkan sehan sekarang setengah melompat kecil diatas perut luhan, membuat luhan mengaduh kesakitan.

"samchon mandi dulu ya sehanie"

Sehan mengangguk, lalu kyungsoo segera pergi untuk mandi, kini sehan tidak memperhatikan televisi lagi tiba tiba sehan merangkak kecil diatas tubuh luhan dan kedua tangan kecil sehan memukul pelan pipi luhan dan membuat luhan sedikit kesakitan.

"Sehanie baba popo" kata luhan memajukan bibirnya, sehan yang berada diatas tubuh luhan segera mencium bibir luhan singkat.

"Sehanie sayang baba"kata sehan lancar, Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya dan menghujani sehan dengan ciuman diwajah sehan membuat sehan sedikit kegelian dan tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Selesai menyuapi sehan sup rumput laut buatan kyungsoo luhan segera menidurkan sehan, beruntung sehan mudah untuk ditidurkan, selesai menidurkan sehan luhan pergi untuk mencuci beberapa piring kotor dan segera berjalan menuju ruang tengah tempat kyungsoo sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Kenapa?"tanya kyungsoo tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dari layar laptop.

luhan hanya diam dan beberapa kali menghela nafas pelan.

"Kyungggg" rengek luhan membuat kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya pada luhan.

"Wae?"

'Aku ditolak di 10 perusahaan, dan kau tau mereka tiba tiba saja menolak dan melempar surat lamaran pekerjaanku"kata luhan mengeluh pada kyungsoo.

"Wajar saja, aku tidak heran. Sehun pasti memblack listmu, sampai tua pun kau tidak akan mendapat pekerjaan"kata kyungsoo dan kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

PLETAK.

dengan kesal luhan lalu memukul kepala bagian belakang kyungsoo dan membuat kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sialan ini sakit bodoh"keluh kyungsoo kesal.

"Kau mematahkan semangatku bajingan, harusnya kau berbicara menenangkan ku seperti 'kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan tenang saja, jangan patah semangat' bukan seperti apa yang baru saja kau katakan" kesal luhan, mendengar celotehan luhan kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku heran kenapa orang sepertimu bisa melahirkan sehan, bahasamu sangat tidak sopan kau tau lu" kata kyungsoo dan membuat luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Si brengsek sehun itu benar benar menjijikan, apa aku harus menjual diriku? Sialan itu pekerjaan mudah, aku hanya perlu bekerja dengan penis besa-"

"HEY XI LUHAN! AKU PERINGATKAN KAU UNTUK TIDAK BERBICARA VULGAR"Teriak kyungsoo memotong ucapan luhan, dan tiba tiba luhan menatap kyungsoo dengan wajah polos.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus , bekerja sebagai pelacur seperti ibuku bisa mendatangkan kekayaan secara singkat, kau tidak perlu bekerja kau hanya perlu menjaga sehan" kata luhan lagi membuat kyungsoo menatap datar luhan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebelum itu terjadi ada baiknya aku mengambil sehan darimu" Ucap kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya bercanda kyung, lagi pula aku tidak berminat, mungkin lain kali saja aku menjual diriku" ucap luhan dan mendapatkan tamparan pelan dibelakang kepalanya.

"Sakit bajingan"

Kyungsoo mengabaikan luhan, dan dia kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Besok aku akan kebusan, menemui dokter kim"Kata luhan, kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya keluhan.

"Tidak perlu memberiku uang kyung, aku punya sedikit uang" kata luhan yang kemudian diberi anggukan oleh kyungsoo.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu larut, aku tidur duluan. Selamat malam kyung"kata luhan sebelum pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah berada dalam kereta menuju busan, sehan duduk dengan nyaman dipangkuan luhan, bahkan sehan sibuk sendiri melihat pemandangan disamping nya, beberapa orang terlihat menatap penuh minat kearah luhan atau mungkin sehan, luhan mengabaikan mereka dan sibuk bermain dengan sehan.

"Baba"suara sehan memanggil luhan.

"Hmm?"

'Poppo"kata sehan pada luhan, luhan mencubit pelan pipi tembam sehan.

"Sehan merayu Baba eoh?"kata luhan lagi lalu memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir tipis sehan. Kemudian sehan memeluk leher luhan dengan erat.

"Wae? waeyo sehan jadi manja begini dengan baba hmm?"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari sehan, yang luhan rasakan hanya dengkuran halus sehan. dia jatuh tertidur rupanya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dibusan luhan segera berjalan menaiki tanjakan tanjakan ekstrim dan tangga tangga panjang, sehan ada dalam gendongan luhan,dan sehan terlihat senang atas penderitaan yang luhan alami, entah sejak kapan sehan sudah seberat ini batin luhan dalam hati.

"Sehanie berat sekali hm seharusnya sehanie diet hahaha" kata luhan pada sehan sambil tertawa kecil.

Hahh penderitaan luhan akhirnya berakhir, luhan sudah sampai diklinik kecil dokter kim orang yang membantu luhan mengeluarkan sehan dari perut luhan, dia juga yang memberikan luhan tempat bernaung semasa luhan hamil, dia orang yang sangat berjasa yang sudah luhan anggap sebagai ayah kandung luhan sendiri.

"Dokter kim" panggil luhan saat sudah memasuki klinik, beberapa perawat memperhatikan kedatangan luhan dan sehan, klinik dokter kim selalu saja ramai.

"Luhan?"panggil dokter kim kental dengan aksen busannya, luhan tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri pria yang kini sudah menua itu.

"Kau membawa cucuku hm?"suara dokter kim, dokter kim memang sudah menganggap sehan sebagai cucunya.

"Tunggu diatas oke?beberapa pasien lagi aku akan segera selesai"suara dokter kim pada luhan, luhan mengangguk patuh dan segera naik ke lantai 2. Klinik dokter kim tidak terlalu kecil malah terlihat lebih besar dari klinik lainnya, dilantai 2 klinik merupakan tempat tinggal dokter kim.

Sesampainya dirumah dokter kim yang berada dilantai 2 luhan segera melepaskan gendongan sehan dan mendudukan sehan diranjang, dokter kim tinggal bersama kedua anaknya, namun sekarang mereka melanjutkan kuliahnya diluar negri, istri dokter kim sendiri meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, jadi sekarang dokter kim tinggal sendirian disini.

luhan melepaskan jaket sehan tidak lupa sepatu miliknya juga, sehan kembali tertidur diranjang kamar tamu rumah dokter kim.

Karena terlalu lelah luhan pun ikut memejamkan mata menuju alam mimpi, luhan baru terbangun saat merasakan tepukan pelan dibahunya, dengan perlahan luhan membuka matanya dan dengan reflek luhan menepuk ruang kosong disebelah luhan tempat dimana sehan tidur sebelumnya.

"Eum"

"Sehan sudah berada didepan televisi, cepat bagun pemalas"suara dokter kim yang membuat luhan membangunkan dirinya, setelah beberapa menit mengumpulkan nyawa luhan segera keluar dari kamar untuk menemui dokter kim.

.

.

.

Dokter kim memberikan luhan dan sehan makanan yang lezat dan juga hari ini luhan memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah dokter kim.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahu kyungsoo?"tanya dokter kim pada luhan, dokter kim sendiri juga memang mengenal kyungsoo.

"Sudah"jawab luhan.

"Tumben kemari"suara dokter kim.

"Apa aku sudah tidak boleh kemari?"kata luhan lagi, mendengar pertanyaan luhan dokter kim menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tentu saja boleh"

"Dok-"

"Luhan panggil saja aku appa seperti biasa"

"Eum appa" kata luhan kalem, luhan melihat kearah sehan yang sibuk dengan mainannya.

"Apa appa tidak kesepian sendiri disini hm? Aku bisa menemani appa dan sedikit menghangatkan ranj-"

"Kau masih saja belum berubah, masih seperti ini. Aku fikir kau sudah berubah dalam bicara"ucap dokter kim sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak memberikan kesempatan kedua appa, banyak orang yang ingin meniduri-"

"Aku dengar dia kembali"suara dokter kim mengalihkan pembicaraan kami, 'dia' yang dimaksud dokter kim adalah Oh Sehun, dokter kim tau semuanya.

"Heum, aku sudah bertemu dengannya sibrengsek itu appa, dan sibrengsek yang sialnya berstatus sebagai ayah kandung sehan menganggap darah dagingnya sendiri cacat"suara luhan lagi, luhan menatap sehan saat berbicara mengenai itu.

"Dia sudah tau?"

"Tentu saja sibrengsek itu belum tau, aku tidak berniat memberitahu nya. Walaupun dia sudah tau mengenai sehan tetap saja dia belum tau siapa sehan sebenarnya, cih. Kalau dia tau sehan yang dia bilang cacat itu anaknya dia akan segera mati bunuh diri, dan itu merepotkan"Kata luhan datar.

"Lu-"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menemui anakku, tapi tetap saja lambat laun dia akan tau mengenai ini dan saat itu tiba aku tidak perduli sekalipun dia menggila, mengemis bahkan bersujud dibawah kakiku, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyentuh sehanku"kata luhan yakin, terdengar helaan nafas dari dokter kim yang tidak berniat menanggapi ucapan luhan lagi.

.

.

.

Luhan kembali ke seoul keesokan harinya, dengan menaiki bus untuk segera sampai ke apartemennya. Sehan berada dalam gendongan luhan, jalanan di seoul tidak sama dengan di busan yang menanjak dan menurun yang harus berhati hati ketika melewatinya.

Luhan menatap sekelilingnya, beberapa penghuni gedung apartemen tempat luhan tinggal berdiri didepan gedung dengan koper besar mereka,

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya luhan pada salah satu dari mereka.

"Gedung apartemen ini sudah dijual dan sebentar lagi akan dihancurkan" balasnya pelan, luhan memang melihat beberapa mobil besar dan pekerja yang berada disekitaran gedung.

"Dihancurkan?" gumam luhan kaget.

"Ne"

"Apa mereka memberikan ganti rugi?" tanya luhan.

"Tidak"

Luhan mengumpat dalam hati, luhan berjalan kearah gedung apartemen dan bersiap menerobos masuk, tetapi beberapa orang menahan luhan agar tidak masuk.

"Aku harus mengambil barang barangku"

"Pakaian anda bisa ambil disana" ucap orang itu menunjuk tenda yang berisikan koper koper dengan nomor apartemen kami, luhan mendelik kesal 'mereka menyentuh barang barangku tanpa seijinku'

"Cih bagaimana dengan barang elektronikku yang lain huh?" lagi orang itu menunjuk pria yang sibuk membagikan uang ganti rugi dalam bentuk CEK TUNAI luhan rasa.

Dengan gontai luhan berjalan kesana mengantri lalu segera mengambil kopernya, sehan terlihat bingung dalam gendongan luhan.

"Baba, kita au egi ana?" tanya sehan pada luhan.

"Kita tidak akan kemana mana sayang, baba harus menghajar pria brengsek itu"kata luhan datar, sehan hanya menatap luhan bingung.

"Appa sialanmu itu membeli gedung ini untuk mengusir kita dari sini"Kata luhan datar, luhan tau karena dicek itu tertulis nama Oh Sehun.

Rasanya ingin luhan meremas cek ditangannya, tapi jika luhan melakukannya itu sama saja luhan membuang uang.

Luhan menaiki taksi dengan koper yang sudah dimasukkan kedalam bagasi, supir taksi menanyakan alamat tujuan luhan, secara mantap luhan menjawab alamat kantorku dulu, alamat dimana sehun berada.

Hampir 30 menit atau lebih mungkin akhirnya luhan sampai, luhan menyuruh supir taksi itu untuk menunggunya, luhan segera masuk kedalam gedung dengan percaya diri, tentu saja dengan sehan digendongan luhan, wajah sehan berhadapan dengan dada luhan. Beberapa dari mereka yang mengenali luhan terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan luhan, namun luhan tidak memperdulikan mereka dan langsung melewati mereka begitu saja, luhan berjalan keruangan dimana sehun berada, sampai disana tanpa mengetuk pintu luhan segera masuk.

"Kyung" panggil luhan, kyungsoo yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu menoleh kepada luhan dan sikecil sehan.

"Ada ap"

"Jaga sehan sebentar, aku ada urusan"kata luhan memberikan sehan pada kyungsoo. Luhan segera keluar dari ruangan kyungsoo tanpa mendengarkan ucapan kyungsoo,

Luhan menaiki lift menuju ruangan sehun, sesampainya luhan disana luhan langsung mendorong pintu kayu besar ruangan sehun, mengabaikan seketarisnya yang menahan tanganku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan brengsek" ucap luhan datar saat sudah masuk kedalam ruangan sehun, luhan bahkan tidak perduli dengan beberapa orang dengan setelan jas mahal mereka yang kini menatap luhan heran.

Luhan berjalan dengan percaya diri menuju kearah sehun berada, sehun masih menatap luhan dengan wajah datar. Sehun segera berdiri dari duduknya, kini luhan dan sehun saling berhadapan

BUGH

Luhan melayangkan pukulannya tepat kewajah sehun, namun tubuh sehun tidak terjatuh hanya bergeser sedikit, pukulan luhan membuat sudut bibir sehun sedikit memerah, luhan yakin itu akan membiru besok, luhan menatap sehun datar sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya dengan erat.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh hidupku lagi barang sedikitpun"Kata luhan datar. Luhan bahkan tidak peduli bagaimana raut wajah orang yang ada didalam ruangan ini, luhan langsung pergi berjalan meninggalkan mereka tanpa memperdulikan rahang sehun yang kini mengeras.

"Berhenti disana"Suara sehun penuh penekanan, tapi luhan tetap saja berjalan keluar dari ruangan sehun. Luhan menaiki lift menuju ruangan kyungsoo untuk membawa sehan keluar dari gedung ini.

Tinggal satu lantai lagi, tiba tiba lift berhenti, lampu lift bahkan mati. Luhan merasakan nafasnya tercekat, luhan kesulitan bernafas, luhan phobia ruangan sempit dan gelap. Luhan menggapai dinding lift untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh,

'Shit seharusnya aku tidak menggunakan lift ini tadi' umpat luhan dalam hati.

"Huh...hah..huh"Nafas luhan memburu, wajahnya berkeringat sampai akhirnya lift kembali menyala dan pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan sosok angkuh seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan segera keluar dan mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya, tidak memperdulikan sehun yang kini menatap tajam luhan.

"Berhati hatilah dengan siapa kau berhadapan Xi Luhan-ssi, membunuh tikus kecil sepertimu itu tidak sulit, aku bahkan bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah tadi" suara sehun datar, luhan menatap sehun dan menahan rasa marah dan sakit.

"Apa kau-"

"Tentu saja aku yang membuatmu terjebak didalam sana, aku bilang mudah untuk membunuh tikus kecil sepertimu"

"Brengse-"

"Luhan, sehan mencar-" kyungsoo dia menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat dengan siapa luhan berbicara, luhan menatap kearah sehun yang terlihat tertarik dengan pemandangan dibelakang luhan.

"Baba"suara kecil itu membuat luhan terdiam.

"Xi Sehan dia.."suara sehun.

Luhan mematung tiba tiba, luhan merasakan kakinya beku tidak dapat digerakkan, apa sehun melihat wajah sehan?

TBC.

ADAKAH DISINI YANG RINDU SAMA FF INI ATAU RINDU AMA AUTHOR MUNGKIN HAHA MAAFKAN AUTHORR YANG TELAH LAMA HIATUS T_T KARNA AUTHOR UDAH DITINGKAT AKHIR SEKOLAH JADI AUTHOR SIBUK BANGET, GABISA NGLAJUTIN JUGA KARNA WIFI DICOPOT MAK BIAR FOKUS UN KATANA, SO SEKARANG AUTHOR SUDAH UPDATE LAGI JADI INI FF BAKAL LANJUT LAGI MAKASI BUAT SEMUA YG MASI NUNGGU FF INI AUTHOR TERHARU BACA REVIEW KALIANN... SO BUAT SEMANGATIN AUTHOR NULISNYA JANGAN LUPA JANGAN LUPA BGT INI MAH KEEP REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~~


End file.
